Network communication systems and applications, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) systems and Skype® systems, have become popular platforms for implementing voice calls among users and for other types of communication such as video calls, teleconferences, telepresence meetings, collaboration via shared applications, and other point-to-point or multi-user network-based communications. These network systems typically rely upon packet communications and packet routing, such as the Internet, rather than the dedicated lines or frequency bands used by traditional circuit-switched communications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or circuit-switched cellular networks.
In many examples, communication links can be established among user devices to provide voice and video calls or interactive conferencing using software applications that may be implemented on many different types of devices, such as, without limitation, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet devices and smartphones. Because these communication channels are not confined to dedicated resources, a malicious user may extract packet data using a network monitoring tool, such as WIRESHARK® to tap into the channels and reconstruct the communications from the extracted packet data.